glee_glinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bradley Argon
Bradley Argon is a recurring character in Glee: Glins. He is a member of the glee club, The Flawless Fatales. He is a student at Roundview High School. 'Bradley '''is portrayed by ''Les Misérables & My Week With Marilyn star Eddie Redmayne and was created by UndercoverGleek1. Biography Early Life Bradley was born on May 5th in Oregon to Lucy Pack and Anthony Argon. He had been conceived through a one night stand and despite his persistence not to be in the child's life, Lucy forced Anthony to marry her. However, Lucy ended up dying during childbirth, leaving Anthony with the baby. Not wanting to be a father, he abandoned him at the hospital. Now an orphan, he was forced into an orphanage and soon was put into a foster home. For the first 5 years of his life, he was raised by Arnold and Edith Reeves, an elderly couple who could never have children but treated Bradley like their own. However, on his 5th birthday he was taken back after his father was found. Now in his father's custody, he went through hell. His father isolated him, having him be raised by his series of ditzy girlfriends, and when he did pay attention to him, he beat and verbally abused him. Bradley never had anyone other than the Reeves to help him out, with the only person coming close to it was his father's 7th girlfriend Daisy, an absent minded but kind young woman who dated his father and raised him until he was 12. By the time middle school came around, he had built a thick shell around him. His father's abuse got worse and worse and soon it became hard to cover up the scars. His father did allow him to date though, so he found pleasure in hurting his girlfriends. He lost his virginity at the age of 13 to his ex girlfriends older sister and has since become a bit of a sex addict, hence why he does not want a serious relationship do to wanting something new each time. His father died when he was 15 in a car accident, and having no other chose, he went to live with Daisy in fear of going back to a foster home. Now, in his sophmore year, Bradley is still the same womanizing douchebag he was when he was being raised by his father, although now he has no reservaions about it. Season One Humble Beginnings Personality Bradley is considered the school player. A romantic by nature and a heartbreaker by chose, he relishes in making girls fall head over heels with him, sleeping with them, and then dumping then to the curb. His shallow and cruelhearted demeanor does not seem to affect anyone, as he is one of the most popular people in the school. He is arrogant, self centered, and cold hearted, and likes it that way. He does keep up a few walls, not wanting anyone to see his insecurities, but he doesn't think much of them. He is secretly insecure, still haunted by what his father did to him growing up. He does some time play up the arrogant act in order to push some people away, but most of the time his arrogance is completely natural. He is a smoker, smoking up to 2 packs a day when he's stressed. He is the "Jack the Lad" of the school, flirting with every girl in the school, straight, gay, single, or taken. He acts charming around them so that they will fall for him and he can get into their pants. He does not want a relationship at all, choosing his hook ups over a real emotional connection. Relationships Songs Trivia Quotes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of The Flawless Fatales